The Monkey's Paw Part Two
by KGray45
Summary: A sequel to the short story The Monkey's Paw, first story I've actually felt good enough to publish. Please review!


_**As always I own none of the content this story is based on**_

My first attempt at writing a story, a short one at that. Please review!

The Monkey's Paw part Two

Shortly after Mr. White used his third and final wish, he disposed of the Monkey's paw. He didn't get rid of it by burning, cutting, or burying it. he simply discarded it into the garbage bin beside his apartment and thought nothing more of it.

James was a garbage man, he lived a simple life in a small home. He had neither a wife nor a child and he was somewhat poor. James was also a greedy man. He didn't have much but what little he did have caused him to yearn for more items and money to increase his wealth.

It was a damp, chilly day when james made his route on the weekly garbage pick up. He was prone to look through the trash to see if anyone had thrown anything of value away. Having no luck finding anything, he was in a bad mood. Heading towards his last pick up for the day, he tore open the bag and began to search lustily. He spotted what looked to be a paw. Pulling it out he put it in his pocket to examine when he got home.

Sometime later he was walking down a street with the paw safely in his pocket. Reaching in his pocket he brought the paw out and began to examine it. While walking and examining it, he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going. It should come as no surprise then that he bumped into a tall, burly man and tumbled to the ground. "Watch where you're going next time!" James harshly yelled at the man. He noticed the man was paying him little to no attention, but instead was transfixed on the object that lay beside James. "That can't be it, can it?" The man said with fear in his voice. James, taking notice to what he was looking at snapped out of his stupor and snatched the paw up and back into his pocket. "Sir, you don't realize what that is do you?" But James isn't paying him any attention as he scrambles to his feet and begins to hurry away, the man grabs his arm firmly. "You need to hear what I have to say." Knowing the man isn't going to let go, James nods. "I came across that paw a while ago and let me warn, it will bring you grave danger. It was blessed by a priest to grant three wishes to the holder of the paw and the first man's wishes were so awful he used his final one for death. Personally I could not bring myself to use it knowing what had happened to this man, but if you're dead set on using it, at least follow this advice, be careful how you word your wishes." He lets go of James' arm, before anything else can be said, James scurries off to his house.

James sits in his sofa, thinking aloud, "What should I use my wishes for?" It clicks then, "of course!" he exclaims. He wishes for a new house first off, a mansion at that. The paw shakes and withers in his hand, but besides that, there is no noticeable effect. Stuffing it in his pocket, he stomps off to bed. "It figures, I knew this was a load of rubbish."

The next morning starts like any other, he gets up, goes to work, then begins the long car ride home. While driving he is almost ran off the road by an emergency vehicle, a firetruck hurries by. Thinking about it for just a moment, he brushes it off and continues home. James turns down his street only to be greeted with a horrible sight, his house has been reduced to ashes. He sees the firetruck he passed on the road rolling up its hose. Speeding up, he gets to what used to be his driveway in time to catch the fire chief and ask him what happens. "The gas line ruptured, and caught on to a cigarette thrown into your yard." the fire chief states somberly. "I'm terribly sorry sir." James, in a state of shock, just nods his head and goes to sit on the curb. He's finally brought out of his trance by an elderly gentleman waving his hands in James' face. "Sir," he begins teary eyed, "I'm so sorry, but it was my cigarette bud that caused your house to catch ablaze." 'But, I'd also like to bring you some good news on this dreadful day. I'd like to give you my old house, since I'm moving later this week, if you'll accept it of course." James can't believe that he's been offered a house. The man asks him if he'd care to ride with him to his house, and James says yes, they hop in the car and quickly drive to James' new house. James is awestruck, its huge. He doesn't even hear what the man says next, its all a blur, he shakes his hand, takes the keys, thanks the man, and stumbles into the huge bedroom and quickly falls asleep.

He wakes up, thinking that this is the best he has slept in years. He almost forgets about the monkey's paw, almost. He feels it pressed against his side, pulling it out, its obvious what he'll wish for next: to get rich.

He hops in his car and begins his daily commute to work, when he gets a call, from his insurance company. They bicker back and forth, the greedy garbage man and the uptight insurance company not willing to lose a single ounce of its money, no matter how bad the damage to his house or anything. Eventually, as was obvious from the beginning the insurance company has no choice but to pay James a lump sum of money, 1.5 million to be exact. His second wish has been granted. He no longer needs the job as a garbage man, he walks in and happily quits. He spends the rest of the day shopping blissfully for anything he wants, from cars to clothes he gets anything and everything he wants.

After a long day of shopping, James falls onto his couch, exhausted. He thinks of his third, and final wish, The first two wishes were granted, albeit only because his house burnt down. No one has been hurt physically and no irreparable damage has been done, so he thinks he's finally out of the danger zone, hes not as careful with the way he words the wish. "I wish for infinite wishes!" As usual the paw withers even smaller until barely anything is left and stops. With the smile that looks like a wolf bearing its teeth before it strikes its prey, he falls asleep.

The next morning he wakes up, but something feels off. He can't move, he panics, before realizing he can't see or feel. He is only aware of his current state by his thought, which is left mostly normal, he ponders what could have happened, then it hits him, he wished for infinite wishes. Realizing that his fear is true, he commons to grips with the cold, hard truth: he is now the monkey's paw.

Since he is the monkey's paw, he can't move, see, or do much of anything except think. After what feels like forever passes, he hears someone in the distance, "whats this?" the mystery person says. "A monkey's paw?" James can feel that he is being picked up, "I wonder why this is here?" but the mystery person's thoughts are interrupted by someone else. "Detective John, we're needed at the scene of an armed robbery." "Thank you son," John states. He begins to walk out of the room when he forgets about the paw that he layed back on the bed, in all the confusion he had lain it back down. Not giving it a second thought, he thrusted it into his pocket and walked out into the dreary March weather.


End file.
